1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer in which an image is formed or printed on a recording sheet using a thermal head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, several types of printers, using a thermal head to form an image on a recording sheet, are known. One of them is a printer incorporating a thermal head to directly heat a thermal recording sheet, which is a heat sensitive color-developing sheet. The other is a printer in which an ink ribbon is heated so that molten ink is transferred onto a recording sheet.
Thus, the conventional printers are not suitably constructed to enable selective, interchangeable use of the materials, which include the thermal recording sheet, the ink ribbon and liquid ink, to suit a given situation.